Torture
by Nightcrawler8
Summary: Michael is having nightmares of being tortured. Katrina is on Earth, but she's mortal again, and she has a secret. And Cole is mysteriously missing...
1. Night Visions

Torture  
  
(This is a continuation of the universe I created in Lineage and that is continued in The Dark Half, Family Ties, Darkness Rising, Destiny's Call, The Last Guard at the Gate, Hidden Potential, and Sacrifices.)  
  
CHAPTER 1: Night Visions  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Michael screamed in pain. The Devourer ripped into his flesh with the sharp blade of his knife.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" sneered the Devourer. "Of course the pain could stop, if you grant me one small favor."  
  
"Never," said Michael firmly through the pain. "You can torture me all me all you want, but I'll never give in!"  
  
"We'll soon find out, won't we?" said the Devourer with a dark smile. The knife once again edged closer and closer to Michael's skin...  
  
****  
  
Michael screamed and sat up in shock. He checked his abdomen for cuts, but there were none there. He took deep breaths to try to calm down. He rubbed his forehead and found it was covered with cold sweat, as was most of his body.  
  
Michael jumped slightly as the light came on, but relaxed slightly as he saw Phoebe. "Baby, are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Michael looked at her and answered with his eyes.  
  
"Was it the nightmare again?"  
  
Michael nodded. "They're getting more intense every night. I'm scared, Phoebe."  
  
"Come here," she said, opening her arms to him. Michael crushed her against him and buried his face in her hair. Phoebe gently rubbed his back and whispered sweet words of love in his ear to calm him down. Eventually, Michael's breathing slowed and his heart stopped its maddening pounding.  
  
"Thank you," Michael whispered. "Would you hold me for a while?"  
  
"Of course, honey," said Phoebe. Michael kept his arms wrapped around her so that she was lying on top of him when he rolled onto his back. Phoebe slipped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest. Michael's eyelids began to droop almost immediately, and within a few minutes he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
****  
  
"Paige, where are you going?" asked Piper. It was about 10:00 a.m.  
  
"Just over to Glen's...what?" she asked at Piper's look.  
  
"It's just that you two have been going out for so long. Don't you think it's about time you two moved on to the next step?"  
  
"Piper, it's not like I haven't thought about it before," said Paige. "It's just that I'm afraid if we get...well, engaged, something bad will happen...magically bad."  
  
Piper smiled understandingly. "You know, Prue once went through the same thing with her boyfriend Andy. Once he found out about us, she was afraid for him. But you know what? It didn't matter to them. Go talk to Glen. I think he'll be receptive."  
  
Paige came over and gave Piper a big hug. "Thanks for the sisterly advice," she said. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," said Phoebe, who had just come down the stairs holding Tom in her arms. When she opened the door, her mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Katrina.  
  
"Oh, my God, what happened?" Phoebe asked anxiously as she pulled her inside. Katrina was pale, and had a haunted look in her eyes that told of great pain. "Piper, Paige, get in here!" she yelled. She put Tom down on the floor as Piper and Paige walked into the room.  
  
"Katrina, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.  
  
"And where's Cole?" Paige added, noticing his absence.  
  
"It's a long story," she said sadly.  
  
"Well, we're not going anywhere," said Phoebe. "Michael, come down here!" she yelled. Moments later, Michael appeared in a burst of white flames.  
  
"What's going...Katrina what happened?" he asked franticly, noticing her pallor.  
  
"Wait, since when do you have powers?" Katrina asked curiously.  
  
"I'll explain later," he said. "Tell us what happened."  
  
Katrina sighed. "A few days ago, Cole and I were discussing what measures we should take against the Devourers," she began. "We both knew that no matter how much time passed, the Devourers would keep trying to come after us, and you. So he decided to do something rather extreme. He ripped my powers from me, making me mortal, and then he sent me to Earth. He told me to give you a message. 'Protect her. I did what I must, and I will never yield.'"  
  
"Why would he rip your powers from you?" Michael asked, curious.  
  
"Cole was planning on making the barrier completely impregnable, so that even if they managed to kill us, the barrier would still be intact. The plan was that he would make it so that travelers from other realms could enter this universe if he let them in." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Cole gave up every bit of true happiness he'd ever known to protect this world, and me. And now I'm afraid I'll never see him again."  
  
As Michael listened to Katrina's sad tale, suddenly the most curious sensation passed through him. He suddenly could sense another presence in the room, although very faint at this point. He focused on it, and almost unconsciously his eyes fell on Katrina, and he realized what he'd felt.  
  
Katrina noticed his gaze. "Michael, what is it?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"I know this is going to sound weird," he said, "but...are you pregnant?"  
  
Katrina's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she asked, clearly shocked.  
  
"I don't know," he confessed. "I just suddenly sensed another presence in my mind, and I focused on it, and it was coming from within you. I can't explain it."  
  
"Maybe it's one of your new powers," suggested Phoebe.  
  
"Does Cole know?" Piper asked.  
  
Katrina nodded. "That's why he was so insistent about doing this, so that our son would be safe." Suddenly, Leo orbed in.  
  
"We have a huge problem," he said. "Cole is missing."  
  
"Oh, no," said Katrina, a horrified look coming over her face. "They captured him. That's the only reason why he would be gone."  
  
"I thought you said it wouldn't make any difference, as long as he didn't allow them to enter," said Paige.  
  
"It may not matter now, but if they know the barrier can't be penetrated, they'll use any means necessary to get the answer out of Cole," Katrina said.  
  
"How long has he been missing Leo?" Michael said suddenly.  
  
"About three days," he said.  
  
Michael put a hand to his head. "Everything makes sense now," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Those weren't just nightmares, Phoebe," said Michael. "Cole was sending me images of him being tortured through the link. He wants me to go after him."  
  
"It's impossible," said Katrina. "Even if you got in, you couldn't get back without Cole because he's the only one who can open a return portal. And don't forget, there are millions of Ravagers in their realm. And, on the chance you managed to make it past them, you still have six Devourers to deal with."  
  
"I don't care!" Michael snapped. "I have to save him. I'm the only one who can."  
  
"Michael, what you're talking about is suicide," said Phoebe. "I don't want you to go. I couldn't go on if I lost you again." She lowered her head as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Michael gently tilted Phoebe's chin up and forced her to look at him. "Phoebe, listen to me. I love you, with all my heart, and it kills me to see you in pain because of me. But I have to do this. Cole has done so much for me. He's my blood, and I refuse to abandon him." He kissed her passionately. "I promise you I'll make it to the other side of this. I will come back to you. I always have." Suddenly, he felt a tugging on his arm.  
  
"Be careful, Father," said Tom, tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
Michael lifted up his son and looked at him. "You are very mature for your age, you know," he said with a smile. "So I want you to take care of your mother for me while I'm gone, ok?"  
  
"I promise," said Tom as Michael put him down.  
  
Michael and Phoebe looked at each other again. Phoebe's lip quivered and she threw herself into his arms again. "Please come back to me, ok?" she pleaded. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, and I promise you, I'll come back," he said as he reluctantly disengaged himself from her embrace. "Goodbye, Phoebe." Michael allowed a single tear to trickle down his cheek, and then he flamed out.  
  
****  
  
Michael felt as though he was getting closer to where Cole was, when all of a sudden he felt like he crashed into a brick wall, and his flaming stopped. "Damn, that hurt!" he said as he got to his feet and looked at his surroundings.  
  
Michael was standing in a barren wasteland, which, from Cole's accounts, seemed even worse than the Wasteland. The sky was almost completely black, and lightning flashed often. Fires burned everywhere, providing some illumination but little else. He looked into the distance and spotted a huge stone castle, which no doubt was the Devourers' stronghold. He could see Ravagers standing guard on the towers.  
  
"Well, nobody said this would be easy," he remarked to himself. Squaring his shoulders, Michael set off toward the castle.  
  
****  
  
The moment that Michael flamed out, Phoebe lost all control and started crying hysterically. Piper and Paige took her upstairs to her bedroom, and stayed with her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Phoebe, sweetie, you need to calm down," said Piper.  
  
"Piper, do you have any idea what I'm going through right now?" Phoebe yelled. "My husband has just left on a rescue mission, and there's a good chance that he'll never come back. Give me one good reason to be calm!"  
  
"Pheebs, I think what Piper was trying to say was that you need to have faith," said Paige. "You need to believe that Michael is going to find Cole and bring him back. You need to believe that you'll hold him in your arms again. Otherwise, your fear will drive you insane."  
  
Phoebe sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm so scared. I can't even think of what I'd do if he died there, or if he couldn't come back."  
  
"Then don't," said Piper, putting her hands on Phoebe's shoulders. "Think of how happy you'll be when he comes back. Think of everything you love about him. Hold on to that, and you'll be fine."  
  
Phoebe leaned against her sisters and sighed. "Thanks," she said. "Would you guys stay with me for a while? I need to have people around me."  
  
"Of course, honey," said Paige. Each sister lay down next to Phoebe on either side of her and took her hand in theirs. Phoebe smiled slightly. Her family loved her so much, and knowing that helped to ease the pain.  
  
****  
  
Michael felt that he'd be trudging through the barren landscape for hours. The castle had gotten closer, but it must have been much bigger than he'd thought because he had yet to reach the outer wall, though he could clearly see a drawbridge now.  
  
As he pushed himself onward, his mind was dominated by Phoebe. How could he have caused her that much pain? He cursed himself for hurting her. He promised himself that when he and Cole got out here, he would do anything she wanted to make it up to her. Her love was the very air he breathed, and he couldn't survive without it.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Michael reached the portcullis of the castle. Fortunately, it seemed that security was a little lax, but stealth would be preferable at this point rather than brute force. Michael summoned a sword, which was practically an exact copy of Excalibur, and in one leap jumped to the top of one of the towers. The Ravager there turned on him, but Michael had decapitated him before he had a chance to do anything.  
  
Michael silently moved down the tower stairs, making no noise at all. As he made his way down into the bowels of the castle, he began to hear screams of pain. At the same time, Cole's presence flared in his mind, and he knew that Cole was being tortured right then. Soon enough, Michael found himself outside one of the dungeons, and through the darkness he could just make out Cole from his vantage point, along with three of the Devourers. At the moment, Cole's screams had ceased, and the Devourers were talking.  
  
"Did you get anything out of him yet?" asked Xorl.  
  
"No," answered Iokon. "His will is much stronger than we anticipated."  
  
"Well, let's give him a break for today," said Xorl. "After all, he's only useful alive until he tells us how he managed to completely seal off the Earth realm from our portals." The three Devourers flashed out. When Michael was certain that they weren't coming back, he crept into the torture chamber...and nearly fainted at the sight in front of him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Prophecy

CHAPTER 2: Prophecy  
  
"Oh, my God," Michael whispered. "Cole?"  
  
Hanging from ropes attached to the ceiling in the center of the room was a wreck of a body. Various new scars lined Cole's body, and his head hung limply as if he were too weak to move it. Michael approached cautiously and touched Cole's neck. He breathed a slight sigh when he felt a pulse. It was very erratic, but it was till there.  
  
Michael used his sword to sever the ropes and slowly lowered Cole to the ground telekinetically. He gently touched Cole's face and said, "Cousin, are you alright?"  
  
Cole's eyes flew open, and they blazed with a new fire. Michael barely had enough time to throw up a shield before power slammed into him and threw him back. When he could see again, Cole was standing with a look of dark glee on his face.  
  
"I got you," Cole said excitedly. "You thought you'd get me this way, but I fooled you! HAH!"  
  
"Cole, it's me, Michael. Listen to me, we have to..." Michael began again, but was interrupted as Cole laughed in glee.  
  
"Nice try. You've come as Phoebe, Katrina, and so many others, and it seems you've really put effort into this one, but sorry, you Devourer fucker. You can't fool me, bastard," Cole chimed. His smile faded and his expression flattened as he continued in a soft voice Michael recognized as Cole at his most dangerous. "You bastards took everything I ever had away from me, and I'll never yield. Kill me now and save yourself the effort, for you'll never get into the Earth realm."  
  
"Cole, I'm not a Devourer, it's me. It's Michael," Michael began again, but was interrupted as Cole began a frantic pacing.  
  
"I don't know why you persist in this illusion, but I suppose I can play along. Cousin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ripped your powers from you. It was a mistake," Cole explained softly.  
  
"No, you let me be with Phoebe, and it wasn't a mistake. Look, I've even got powers again," Michael intoned, desperate for some kind of recognition, some kind of positive reaction.  
  
Cole didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then his face crumpled into a look of extreme misery, and he said, "I can still hear your screams of pain. They haunt me in my nightmares, like nothing ever has. I was your family, and I...did that to you. I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry, for so many things...ah, Katrina." Cole fell to his knees and began to weep.  
  
Michael approached slowly and whispered, "Cole, I forgive you for what you did to me. I asked you to do it, and I hold nothing against you."  
  
Cole's face took on a look of rage, and he said, "I'll kill you! You're not Michael."  
  
Power erupted from Cole and hit Michael with the force of a hurricane. Michael tried hard to hold on, but even with all the power Cole had put in the barrier, he was still much stronger than Michael. Michael felt his shields crumbling, and knew he had to try one last desperate plea, or he'd be a dead man. "COLE, Katrina is fine, AS IS YOUR UNBORN SON!"  
  
The power stopped instantly as a look of absolute shock came over Cole's face. "No...no, you can't know that. It was my secret, the thing I kept from you, aside from the invite. You can't know, how do you know, how do you know?"  
  
Michael walked forward slowly and continued, "I know because I'm really Michael. You sent Katrina to me with your unborn son, with the message, 'Protect her. I did what I must, and I will never yield.'"  
  
A desperate hope came over Cole's face as he whispered so softly, "M...Michael?"  
  
Michael nodded, and said, "Did you really think I'd leave you here? We're family, and I'd do anything to protect you."  
  
With a cry born of deep pain and torment, Cole flung himself at Michael and pulled him into a desperate hug. Tears long held back began to come out as Cole whispered, "Oh, God, please be real. Please, let this really be you. Please, I'm begging you, don't be a fake."  
  
Michael held Cole as he clung to him, and said, "Don't worry, I'm here, I'm really here."  
  
"Thank God," Cole replied softly, "I tried so hard to hold out, Michael. I...I tried so hard, for you and for Katrina. But they are so strong, and so evil. And they did so many things to me, so many things...but I beat them. I kept them out, and I kept my son secret."  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," Michael urged.  
  
"No, I can't face them. Not after what I did. I...I ripped her powers out. How can she possibly forgive me?" Cole begged. Strength began to slip from Cole's grasp, and he started to lean heavily into Michael. Michael realized he had to so something or he'd have to carry Cole out of here.  
  
"Cole, it's going to be alright," Michael murmured. "Follow me, and we'll get out of here. Then you can see your love, and feel your son growing. He's waiting for you, for his father."  
  
"My son..." Cole whispered, and Michael felt him draw strength from those two words, and he also realized that Cole would go through anything for this child, take any pain to keep him safe, as he had done.  
  
Michael helped Cole limp towards the door, for even Cole's inner strength couldn't overcome his sheer weakness. "We're getting out of here," Michael said.  
  
"I can't wait to get back to her," Cole said wearily. "I need to see her."  
  
Michael nodded in acquiescence. Suddenly he said, "Cole, we can't go back yet."  
  
Cole looked at him in shock. "Why can't we?" he asked.  
  
"If we go back now, the Devourers could keep on coming for you, and if the Ravagers still on Earth somehow find out about your son, they'll have leverage against you," Michael explained. "Besides, if you make a portal to leave here and the Devourers are still alive, they could follow us back." Michael shook his head. "No, this has to end now."  
  
"Alright, I'm in," said Cole.  
  
"I'll need to heal you up, otherwise you won't be any good when it's time to fight," said Michael. "But first let's find somewhere more private. It would be kind of pointless if they attacked us while I was healing you." Michael mentally scanned the castle and locked onto a deserted room. He then grabbed Cole's hand and flamed them into an ancient library.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe tossed and turned all night long. Sleeping without Michael next to her was alien, and nightmares haunted her dreams. Over and over she saw Michael being killed by the Devourers, or Cole being killed and Michael being stranded in the Devourers' realm. Eventually, she realized it was useless trying to sleep, so she stopped trying, and allowed more unshed tears to roll down her cheeks as she cried softly.  
  
Katrina had very much the same difficulty. Cole had made the ultimate sacrifice for her, and now she was afraid that it cost him his life. Most likely, he would never know his unborn son, never see him grow up. It hurt Katrina to think that she had found love, and now it was ripped away from her. Why did fate always interfere in Phoebe's and Katrina's lives, especially where love was concerned?  
  
****  
  
Michael woke up with a start. At first, he did not remember where he was, but then he saw Cole. They were still in the ancient library where Michael had brought them the night before. After Michael had healed Cole's wounds, Cole had fallen into a deep sleep, his first one in several days. Michael had fallen asleep not long after, and now he felt refreshed.  
  
Cole woke up a moment later, screaming. The nightmare of everything he'd suffered recently had taken its toll on him. He shot up and looked around in fear. Then, as he saw Michael, he remembered what had happened yesterday, and he took several deep breaths to calm himself down. "Morning, Michael, if it is morning," he said, shaking the last of the nightmare from his mind.  
  
"According to my watch, it is," he said. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Better, thanks to you," Cole replied. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
"Simple," Michael said. "We kill them all."  
  
"That's not really as simple as it sounds," Cole remarked.  
  
"Cole, with the two of us together, we're unstoppable. Trust me," said Michael confidently. "Might as well have a look around this room before we go, though," he added. As Michael glanced around the library, he found himself drawn to a book that was resting on a pedestal, and he picked it up. He then noticed that Cole had followed his stride.  
  
"Michael, why did you grab this?" Cole asked, indicating the book.  
  
"I don't know, I just..."  
  
"Felt like you had to?" Cole finished.  
  
"Yeah," Michael admitted. "Did you?"  
  
Cole nodded. "It's really strange," he commented.  
  
Michael looked down at the book again. Without understanding why, he found himself placing his hands over the book. It opened, and the pages started to turn rapidly for several seconds and then stopped. Michael and Cole saw that the text of the book was the same Ancient Language that appeared on the Stone of Creation. As the read the page, which was titled 'Apocalypse,' their eyes widened, and their faces drained of color. "Holy shit," Michael barely whispered.  
  
"I don't believe it," Cole agreed.  
  
****  
  
A bleary-eyed Phoebe made her way to the kitchen table and plonked herself down in a chair. "Morning," she mumbled.  
  
"Morning, Pheebs," said Piper. "Can I fix you something?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Some scrambled eggs would be fine," she said.  
  
"Coming right up," said Piper, walking to the refrigerator. As she cracked the eggs, she asked, "Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"Not really," said Phoebe. "I kept having nightmares, Piper. I kept seeing all these horrible things happening to him." Her lip started quivering dangerously. "I can't take this, Piper. It's too much."  
  
Piper stopped beating the eggs and sat next to her sister. "Phoebe, listen to me. No matter what happens, trust in the fact that he loves you more than anything else in this world. Besides, the guys you fall in love with have a habit of coming back from the dead."  
  
Despite herself, Phoebe cracked a smile. "Thanks, Piper," she said appreciatively. "So, where's Leo, this morning?"  
  
"Where do you think?" Piper snorted. "You'd think they'd give him a break every once in a while."  
  
"Morning, sisters," said Paige, sitting down next to Phoebe. "You ok, sweetie?" she asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'll be better once Michael gets back," she said. Suddenly, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Hi, honey," said Piper, moving to hug him.  
  
"Hey," he said, embracing her. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but it turns out that they had some very interesting news."  
  
A pang went through Phoebe's heart. "What kind of news?" she asked carefully.  
  
"Well, it seems that the Elders weren't all that surprised with the recent events," Leo started. "In fact, they think that what's been happening may be related to a prophecy about the fate of this world."  
  
"What's in the prophecy?" asked Paige.  
  
"Thousands of years ago, the presence of an otherworldly race of conqueror demons was foretold," said Leo. "They were known in the vision as the 'Eaters of Worlds.'"  
  
"The Devourers," breathed Piper.  
  
"Exactly," continued Leo. "The prophet who received the vision said that when the Eaters of Worlds eventually came after this one, only two warriors of good would be able to stop them. They were known as the Defender and the Life-bearer. They were said to share certain common powers such as transportation and fireballs, but the similarities end there.  
  
"The Defender was said to be the more powerful of the two. He would use all his power to shield this world from the Eaters, effectively stopping them from entry. The Life-bearer was said to have a specific quality about his powers. He had the ability to raise the dead, to generate new life at will, and to be able to sense and differentiate other life-forces at all times. Working together, these two were seen to be victorious over the Eaters. The Elders believe the prophecy is happening right now."  
  
"But what does this have to do with..." Piper started, but she cut herself off as she realized the truth. "Oh, my God, do you realize what he's saying?"  
  
"'Defender' is another word for 'Guardian,'" remarked Paige. "So Cole must be the Defender."  
  
"And judging by Michael's new powers, he must be the Life-bearer," said Phoebe. "So all of this was meant to happen?"  
  
"It appears that way," said Leo. Katrina walked into the room at that point.  
  
"I was listening from the other room," she said. "Do you think they know?"  
  
"There's no way to tell," said Leo. "But I'm sure they'll find out, one way or another."  
  
****  
  
"This is incredible," said Cole. "According to this, the two of us are supposed to bring about the final destruction of the Devourers. It's no wonder they wanted me dead."  
  
"Same here," commented Michael. "I guess the only thing left to do is kick some Devourer ass. What do you say, cousin?" He extended his hand to Cole.  
  
"You're right," said Cole, taking Michael's hand in a firm grip. "Let's end this." Michael flamed out while Cole blurred out. They reappeared in the Devourers' council chamber.  
  
"WHAT!" Xorl snarled in rage. "YOU...how can you be here?" He indicated Michael as he rose from his chair.  
  
"Don't you recognize the Life-bearer when you see him?" Michael retorted. Xorl hissed in fear. "Ah, so you're actually afraid," Michael remarked.  
  
"You figured that as long as you had me in captivity, the prophecy wouldn't come true, and eventually I might give you the secret of how to enter Earth," Cole stated. "Well, guess what? The Defender is free, and that means you're all dead."  
  
The six Devourers backed away in fear. They tried to flash out, but Michael and Cole gestured, and a shield encapsulated the room, preventing them from leaving.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere," said Cole, a cold edge in his voice. "It's time you paid for all the misery and suffering you've all caused us." He and Michael joined hands and concentrated. Almost instantly, all six Devourers erupted in flames. Their screams seemed to echo throughout their realm. Moments later, they exploded simultaneously.  
  
"Justice is served," Michael said, looking out at the barren wilderness. Suddenly, a huge earthquake shook the castle. "What the hell is going on?" Michael wondered.  
  
"I think vanquishing all the Devourers destroyed the integrity of this realm," said Cole. "We'd better get out of here." Cole gestured, and a portal opened. Michael flamed through the portal, followed by Cole's blurring. Cole sealed the portal behind him. Only seconds later, the entire Devourer realm was erased from existence.  
  
****  
  
Michael and Cole felt their transit through the portal come to an end as they materialized in the Manor's living room. The portal snapped shut a second later.  
  
They barely had a second to take in their surroundings before Piper, Paige, Leo, and Katrina came rushing in from the kitchen. Katrina threw her arms around Cole and held him tightly. "Oh, Cole, I was so worried," she sobbed. "But I'm so glad you're ok." She kissed him.  
  
"I was afraid I would never see you again," he admitted. Then he knelt down so his head was next to her belly, and he said, "You don't have to worry anymore, son. Daddy is home." Then he stood up and looked at Michael. "Thank you, cousin, for everything. I owe you big."  
  
"Oh, hell, I was just looking out for my family," he said, smiling.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Michael," said Leo. "What happened to..."  
  
"The Devourers?" he finished. "We vanquished them, and for whatever reason, they ended up taking their whole realm with them, so we don't have to worry anymore."  
  
Piper breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess we really understand why you were destined to have the powers in the Stone," she remarked. She came and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're home. We all are."  
  
"Thanks, Piper," Michael said, and disengaged himself from Piper's hug, only to be enveloped in one by Paige, who gave him a quick peck on the check and then pulled away. Then, he noticed something was missing. "Where's Phoebe?" he asked.  
  
"She's upstairs resting," said Piper. "She's...had a lot on her mind lately."  
  
Michael sighed and nodded. "Somehow, I get the feeling I won't be coming downstairs for a while," he said, a smile briefly touching his lips. He quietly walked up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
****  
  
Phoebe lay on the bed, dozing as comfortably as possible, considering the circumstances. Despite the news about the prophecy, she ached for Michael more than ever. Just that one night without him left her feeling tense, and she longed for his touch more than anything.  
  
Suddenly, a strong arm snaked its way over her abs and pulled her against a warm body. She felt lips against her ear, and a soft, deep voice - HIS voice - said, "Hey, baby."  
  
Phoebe almost screamed out of sheer delight, but she wanted to relish the moment. She opened her eyes and slowly turned over to see Michael staring at her, his love for her so powerful in his gaze that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Michael held her close and she sobbed into his neck, relieved that he was alive and well.  
  
"You're ok," she said in a soft voice. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you, too, baby," he said, kissing her tears away.  
  
At his kisses, Phoebe could no longer contain herself. She rolled Michael onto his back and straddled him. "I need you, Michael. That one night sleeping in this bed by myself was one night too many. Make love to me." She pressed herself against his body, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Michael kissed her passionately, and Phoebe elicited a moan of pleasure as the fire in her blood grew hotter.  
  
About a half-hour later, a very sweaty and naked Michael and Phoebe were cuddling together, relishing in each other's company. As Michael allowed his mind to wander, he suddenly felt something that made his eyes widen in surprise. A vague grin spread over his face.  
  
Phoebe noticed his expression. "What?" she asked lazily, yet curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," he said, the grin remaining on his face. "I'll tell you in the morning."  
  
"Ok," she said, kissing his neck. "I love you, Michael."  
  
"I love you, too, Phoebe," he replied. Yes, it would definitely be worth the wait to tell Phoebe about the new life growing inside her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
